The Dark Knight
by imaginationnerdgirl
Summary: "Everyone thinks they know the story. They think they know the beginning. They think they know his story. But it is not HIS story. This is MY story" I have been hailed as THE PRINCESS OF GOTHAM since I was born. I had been in training to be Gotham's protector alongside Batman. Which isn't easy most of the time. I have a reputation to uphold, after all, I am the new Dark Knight.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone thinks they know the story. They think they know his story. They think they know the whole story. I suspect you will want me to start at the very beginning. A raining night, when Bruce Wayne was just 8 years old. A night that everyone remembers, after all, it was on the front page of every newspaper in the world. A night when Martha and Thomas Wayne were confronted by a man with a gun. That night when Bruce Wayne lost his parents. I am not going to start at their death, because that is not the beginning of this story. And besides, how many times have you heard that story. I won't start this story with the cliche retelling of facts that everyone already knows, it is just overdone and I won't put up with it. I will start my introduction to this story on that night, however, but not for the reason you think because that night was not the night that the idea of Batman was conceived. The night that Bruce Wayne's parent died a black cloaked figure was seen in Gotham. It was not a tall broad shoulder muscular man, it was different, much different. Reports from those the cloaked figure brought in said that the figure was thin, curvy, with a long blonde ponytail. The figure could pack a punch and kick despite its small size. Some cops claimed the figure was a child and they were not far off. It wasn't a child but a prepubescent girl. This figure was named the Dark Knight. Since that night of the Wayne murders, the Dark Knight brought down every mobster, crazed robber, or hooligan that terrorized Gotham. The Dark Knight's actions not only inspired Batman but mine as well. You see this story is not Batman's story. It is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Knight

Chapter 1: The First Knight

Chapter 1: The First Knight

Rock and roll music could be heard from the basement of the Montgomery Mansion. On top of the music grunts and punches could be heard from the basement. A blonde 18-year-old girl was punching a hanging bag. She wore black exercise pants, a pink tank top, and a blue lightweight jacket. Her hot pink running sneakers hardly ever touched the floor longer than a few seconds. Long enough for her to land her blows. Her blue eyes were focused on the black hanging bag in front of her.

She didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. An 18-year-old boy stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the girl. He turned down the music and the girl stopped to turn toward the boy.

"Bruce, you're early." She said taking off her boxing gloves

Bruce walked around the basement. Weapons and training equipment lined the walls. A touch screen tablet was hanging on the wall by the stairs. Across the room from the punching bag there was a wall of computers, and next to that was a costume. It looked sort of like a black and purple bat. There were sonar and echolocation in ears of the mask which hid the upper face.

"You've been busy." Bruce stated after he finished walking around.

"Yeah, well my parents are hardly ever home and you were gone with Alfred." she remarked while getting a drink of water, she started to cough violently, "I didn't forget about our date" she added walking toward the stairs

"Change into something nice." Bruce called after her.

She walked up the stairs to the main floor and up the grand stairs to the third floor to her room. It was a grand bedroom. Gold lined the walls and was scattered in the marble of the floor. It was always a bit too grand for her liking but it was home. She walked into the closet and put on a gold glittery flowing dress. She found the matching heels and made her way down the stairs. Bruce was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Gorgeous" He mused as she walked down the stairs.

She started to cough violently again. Bruce went over to her, but she shooed him again. The coughing stopped and she recomposed herself

"I'm fine." she remarked trying to ease Bruce's worries by kissing him on the cheek.

As they left through the entrance there were flashes from cameras of the paparazzi. They were standing outside the front gate.

"Penny, Bruce look this way"

"Bruce, you have been dating Penny for years, now that you are adults will you pop the question?"

Penelope Montgomery was from one of the wealthiest families in all of Gotham. Bruce Wayne was from the wealthiest. Their families had been friends for years. When Bruce's parents died, Penelope's parents took it pretty hard and they left Gotham for a while; leaving Penelope in the care of Alfred Pennyworth.

Questions and shouting were coming from the crowd. Bruce and Penny waved at the crowd as they got into the front of a black Lamborghini. Bruce in the driver's seat and Penny next to him where she belonged.

Bruce drove them away from the crowd.

"How long have you been the Dark Knight?" Bruce finally asked

"Um… About 10 years" Penny replied.

Penelope started being the Dark Knight when she was 8, as a way to protect the city and help the police control the madness that gripped the city, which still grips the city.

9 years ago Penelope's parents went to Asia where she trained in secret with a league which called themselves the league of shadows. They thought she was one of the best they had ever seen. Bruce brought her out of her memories, "Hey your coughing is back again, has the blood returned?" Bruce asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, but it is nothing. I am changing the medication tomorrow" Penny said looking out the window.

When Penelope was 5 she got very sick. After that sickness, she developed chronic bronchitis with occasional blood. Bruce could not remember a time when her cough disabled her in any way. After all, she fought bad guys, gangsters, thugs, crazy criminals at night.

Bruce stopped in front of Baliniti Italian Restaurant. They got out and made their way to the entrance. They were seated at the best seat in the house. Violin music began to play by them. They order to most expensive champagne and the most expensive meal on the menu. They talked and laughed for hours. When their dessert came, Bruce got up and kneeled by Penelope.

"Penny Montgomery, will you marry me?" Bruce asked looking up at her.

"Yes!" Penny answered.

The restaurant roared with cheers and applause, as Penny and Bruce kissed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Knight is Born

Chapter 2 The Dark Knight is Born

Months later they were married. The ceremony was elegant and expensive, just like everyone thought it should be.

Penny's stuff was moved to the Wayne Manor and she stopped being the Dark Knight. All of her weapons and training equipment moved to the secret basement that Bruce's father built. Bruce found it after his father's death and had shown it to Penelope, his best friend and first love, when they were investigating by themselves.

Wayne - Montgomery Enterprise was born soon after, the combination of Wayne Enterprise and Montgomery Industries. This was so big for the business world that business leaders and stock market traders were talking about the merger months after it happened. They were the perfect couple.

A few years later, when Penny announced that she was going to have a baby girl, Gotham was in love with the unborn child. THE PRINCESS OF GOTHAM the newspaper ran when Penny made the announcement. Then the doctor said something during a checkup.

"Your bleeding due to bronchitis is causing a complication to your health while you are carrying the child. You have a very rare form that is now life-threatening to you and your unborn baby. You have a choice to make Penelope." The doctor gave Penny a choice. She chose not to tell Bruce, there was no need to worry him or make her change her mind. She was certain in her decision.

"What should her name be?" Penny asked Bruce while she sat on the couch watching some TV.

"I like Martha." Bruce added holder her closer to him.

Penelope gave him an understanding look, "What about Julia?"

They went back and forth on names until they settled on Samantha. Penelope just like that name for some reason

As Samantha's birth drew nearer, Penny's cough got worse. More coughing meant that more blood would stain the handkerchiefs. Bruce began to suspect something was up, but Penny would not tell him anything.

"I am fine." She would say.

Bruce did not want to lose Penelope. He loved her, she was his best friend, his partner in mischief, confidant, business rival, business partner, she was everything to him.

Of course, everyone remembers the headlines on the day Samantha Penelope Montgomery Wayne was born: GOTHAM'S QUEEN PENELOPE MONTGOMERY DEAD AFTER BIRTH OF CHILD: A CITY MOURNS. The story forgot to mention that Penelope Grace Montgomery died from complications from a childhood illness. An illness that was given to her by thugs to get the Montgomery's to pay a quarter of a million dollars, which they did. 

As Bruce held his daughter that was the only thought going through his head, Penelope was killed by thugs of Gotham.

Penelope was buried next to Thomas and Martha Wayne in the Wayne family plot. The day Penelope died Bruce decided to wear the Batsuit. During his time of morning his wife's death, he opened the secret basement and connected all of Penelope's equipment and lit the display case of The Dark Knight suit. From the ashes of Penelope's death came two new lives, Samantha Penelope Montgomery Wayne, Gotham's Sweetheart Princess, and Batman, the Protector of Gotham.


	4. Chapter 3: Batgirl: Age 8

Chapter 3: Batgirl: Age 8

A blonde girl, who wore her hair back in a ponytail, was punching a hanging bag. She wore black exercise pants, a pink tank top and a blue lightweight jacket. Her hot pink running sneakers hardly ever touched the floor longer than a few seconds. Long enough for her to land her blows. Her brown eyes were focused on the black hanging punching bag.

Upbeat pop music rang out in her ears. The music was so loud that Samantha could not hear the footsteps coming down from the clock in Bruce's study. She didn't even hear her name being called from the bottom of the stairs. She didn't realize someone else was in the Batcave until the lights were turned on. Samantha stopped, took off her gloves, and pulled out her earbuds in order to hear the man in the shadows speak.

"Samantha many times do I have to tell you. You need to be aware of your surroundings are all times, even if you are just getting in an extra workout." Her father emerged from the shadow.

Samantha always thought that it was his favorite thing to do.

"I know, I know. But the silence doesn't help me concentrate." She added grabbing her water bottle.

"How was the circus?" She added as they walked up the stairs to the study, "I wish I could have gone, I hate homework."

Bruce gave her a look.

"I'm glad you didn't go. The Riddler struck again. This time he killed the Graysons, their 10-year-old son is alive though. He is staying with us. I have adopted him. " Bruce said as they walked into the living room.

There sitting on one of the couches was a boy, with short raven black hair, Bruce's jacket was around he shoulders.

"Samantha, this is Richard Grayson." Bruce gestured to the boy sitting on the couch.

Samantha realized that she was sweating, she grabbed the towel around her neck and dabbed herself dry. For some reason, she felt quite embarrassed standing in front of Richard

"I just had a very hard workout." Samantha exclaimed as Richard stood to acknowledge her presence.

"No need to explain, this is your house, not mine." Richard sat back down.

Samantha left to walk up the stairs to her room to change. She took a shower and changed into black leggings, a long white t-shirt with a band logo on the front. She ran the blow drier through her hair. She made her way back down the stairs, Richard was out of his circus gear and instead was wearing black trousers, a white collar shirt and a black jacket. Richard looked at a 10-year-old version of her father, they had matching hair, raven black, and matching eyes, dark brown, they were even dressed the same.

"Richard, it is a pleasure." Samantha said as she walked down the few remaining steps.

"The nice to meet you, Samantha." Richard joked as she sat down next to him

"If you are going to live here, you might want to call me, Sammy, everyone except my father does." Samantha said eying her father.

"He will have the spare room next to the guest bathroom." Bruce got up and walked the two to their rooms.

"Goodnight you two." Bruce said leaving them by their doors.

"Samantha make sure to be ready." He called over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4: Batgirl's First Night

Chapter 4: Batgirl's First Night

Samantha went into her room and pulled out a black and yellow onesie with a yellow cape attached to the back, the hood of the onesie was also her mask. Sonar and echolocation devices were attached to the mask in the form of ears. The whole outfit made her look like a bat. It was her father's idea. He had trained her since she could remember, to use the shadows, fighting, gymnastics, map reading, and psychology. She put her utility belt on around her hips and pulled her black boots over her socks. She was now ready for action. She opened her window and repelled down to the first floor. Her father was waiting for her in a black speed car he nicknamed the batmobile. He was wearing his Batman costume.

"Ready Batgirl?" He said in an unusual husky voice.

"Don't call me that, I hate it, Batman." she crossed her arms as they drove off,

Later they arrived at the harbor. A gang with makeshift masks were loading something into a truck.

"Go!" Batman said to Batgirl.

Batgirl jumped from her hiding spot and stalked toward the men in the mask. Within a few second the masked men were on the ground unconscious. Batman jumped down behind her.

"Good job!" He remarked

"Thanks, what did they want?" Batgirl turned around

"Bringing stolen good into Gotham Harbor." Batman walked around the men lying on the ground, "Tie them up."

Batgirl brought out some titanium rope out of her utility belt and tied up the men together. Then she tied the other end to a pole, so that they would not run away. She walked over to Batman who was looking through the GPS in the truck. He found want he needed. Batgirl tried looking over his shoulder to find out.

"Did you get what you needed?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah. The guy who hired them was trying to get his hands on some blue poppies" Batman replied.

"What does that mean?" Batgirl looked to Batman.

"I don't know"

"It means that fear will grip the city and soon all those who have no fear will fall" A voice from behind them stated.

Batman and Batgirl turned around. Standing by the edge of the pier entrance was a thin man he was dressed rather funny, almost like a scarecrow.

"Scarecrow" Batman yelled at him

"Got to go" Scarecrow ran off followed by Batman and Batgirl.

Batman and Batgirl split up to catch Scarecrow. Batgirl spotted him and chased him down. As she went to tackle him he blew something in her face. It stung. She put her hands to her face and screamed in pain. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Then as soon as the stinging started it ended. She took her hands away from her face. She looked around, the scarecrow was gone but the streets looked the same. Except there was a figure standing a little ways off from her. It was a woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked very similar to Samantha. She reached her arms out and spoke, her voice was soothing and comforting as she spoke. At first, Batgirl couldn't make out what she was saying.

Then it rang clearly in her head, "Samantha...Samantha...Samantha!" The woman's voice continued, "You are a disgrace to the Montgomery name…You are a horrible, spoiled little girl!" the woman started to change, she looked like the earth spat her out of her grave.

Batgirl screamed with horror and dropped to the ground. Voices swirled in her head. They said nasty and mean things. They tore at her pride and dismantled her confidence.

Batman found her curled up against a wall screaming. He picked her, his only child, who looked like her mother, up and carried her to the Batmobile. A little while later they arrived at the Batcave. Richard had found his way down there during the night.

"I was looking for a glass of water." He said as Batman rushed Batgirl to the exam table.

"Don't worry about it right now." Batman called over his shoulder as he tended to Batgirl.

He took off her mask exposing her identity as Samantha Wayne. He gave her some oxygen and the fear effects started to wear off.

"I saw mom" She sat up once she opened her eyes. She was trying to take the She was breathing with the mask.

"It was scary. I don't know if I can do this" She added as she got up

"Why? Don't you like fighting the bad guy" Richard walked up to her.

He was staring at a green and red suit that was a prototype for Samantha's Batgirl suit.

"I do, but this Scarecrow guy is different. He is not like the other criminals in Gotham" She added walking up next to him.

"Alright, you two. To bed, it has been a long day. Richard, you have school tomorrow too. No worries Samantha will show you around" Bruce said as Alfred lead the two kids back to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 5: Batgirl: Age 11

Chapter 5: Batgirl: Age 11

Richard Grayson eventually became Robin, the Boy Wonder. He started that night 3 years ago. He was a great sidekick to Batman. Samantha thought he was a little too good. Batman would often send Richard on the mission with him instead of her. She would feel a ping of jealousy when Batman did this.

One night Samantha was working on her homework when she heard a knock. She snuck next to the main door and quietly opened it. No one was there. Samantha shrugged it off as she went back to her homework. Again she heard knocking. She walked to and opened the front door. Again nobody was there. Samantha looked around the entrance area. Still no one. She closed the door.

"Not too bright are you? No wonder Batman chooses me to go on missions with him." Robin said leaning against a column, a smug look on his face.

"You're not very nice, are you? My father took you in because he felt sorry for you." Samantha snapped back.

Robin took off his eye mask, exposing himself as Richard.

"Hey. I'm just joking around." Richard's voice changed to that of regret.

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I am a little jealous." Samantha looked down as she spoke.

"Jealous of what?" Bruce entered the foyer.

"Why does Richard get to go on the mission while I am left here?" Samantha asked looking at her father.

"Richard is 13, he is a lot stronger than you. But if you keep training the way you have been you will be able to go on missions again." Bruce responded.

It was the same thing she heard since that night when Scarecrow's gas affected her. She was stronger. Samantha pushed past her father toward the study and the Batcave, "I finished my homework."

Samantha didn't return to her room until late into the night. She was always a night owl. She snuck back into her room.

"You train a lot." Richard whispered as Samantha opened the door to her room.

"Yeah I know, but it does seem to help." Samantha said turning to face Richard, "Say you wanna go patrol tonight?"

"Sure let me grab my things." Richard said turning around to enter his room.

Samantha went into her room and changed into her bat outfit. She exited her room quietly. She looked around the hall. Richard was exiting his room dressed as Robin.

"Ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." Samantha stared back at him

They made their way outside and into the city. They sat on top of a building waiting.

"Why do you want to do this?" Robin looked at Batgirl.

Batgirl gazed out at the city lights, "It is my blood to do this."

"I know Batman does it -" Robin started

"Not just my father." Batgirl interrupted

"What?" Robin looked surprised at her

"There was once a bat-like figure who protected Gotham, before I was born. Back when my mother and my father were teens. The figure was called The Dark Knight. She was the one who inspired Batman" Batgirl continued.

"You called the figure she. Who was this figure?" Robin asked

"The Dark Knight's real identity was Penelope Montgomery. She was my mother." Batgirl looked at Robin, "Scarecrow's fear gas makes me see her and she said terrible things like I am not being a good daughter to her."

"Is that why your father won't let you out on missions?" Robin asked as he moved closer to her

"I guess. I just don't know for sure." Batgirl said looking back out at Gotham City.

There was a beeping sound coming from their communicators.

"Where are you two?" Batman's voice rang out over the radio

Batgirl pressed the button of the communicator, "Out, why?"

"Poison Ivy is robbing a jewelry store on 9th. Can you two get over there?" Batman asked

"Yeah. We can take care of it" Robin responded

"Batgirl, be careful. Robin bring her back" Batman spoke

Batgirl thought she detected a hint of concern in his voice.

"Will do" Robin responded as he gave a look to Batgirl.

The two made their way to 9th. As they arrived Poison Ivy was exiting surfing on a vine.

"Batman sends his lackies. I feel so worthless" Ivy teased as she walked off the vine

"Don't worry, you will be in Arkham soon enough!" Batgirl snapped back as she raised her fists.

Ivy lunged at Batgirl. Batgirl jumped up and swung her leg around landing a roundhouse kick to Ivy's chest, sending Ivy backward. Robin stared at Batgirl. Ivy got up and ran at Batgirl. Robin raised his fist and landed a blow across Ivy's face. Ivy landed on her back on the pavement. She was out cold. Batgirl tied Ivy to a light pole as the sounds of sirens grew louder. Robin and Batgirl made their way back to the Batcave.

As they entered the cave Batman was typing on the computer.

"Why were you out?" Batman said in his husky voice as he stared at the computer.

"Clearing my head." Batgirl said taking off her mask, exposing her face

In a flash, Batman got up and stood in front Samantha, "What you did was reckless."

Samantha looked down at her feet, "I understand father."

"It was not her fault. I asked her to patrol with me." Richard said standing next to Samantha, "Ivy would have gotten away if it wasn't for Samantha."

Bruce turned to Richard, "Really?"

Samantha and Richard both nodded.

"Well, Samantha looks like you might be ready sooner than I thought." Bruce said with a slight smile, "Now off to bed the both of you."

Samantha and Richard went up to their rooms.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Samantha said as she opened her door.

"Yeah, I did. You are a good fighter and you deserve missions." Richard said as he closed his door.

Samantha smiled as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
